FIG. 1 shows an exemplary wireless telecommunications network 100. The illustrative telecommunications network includes base stations 101, 102 and 103, though in operation, a telecommunications network necessarily includes many more base stations. Each of base stations 101, 102 and 103 are operable over corresponding coverage areas 104, 105 and 106. Each base station's coverage area is further divided into cells. In the illustrated network, each base station's coverage area is divided into three cells. Handset or other user equipment (UE) 109 is shown in Cell A 108. Cell A 108 is within coverage area 104 of base station 101. All Base stations forward and receive user data communications to/from the Core Network through a backhaul link 113, also referred to as S1 interface. Base station 101 transmits to and receives transmissions from UE 109. As UE 109 moves out of Cell A 108 and into Cell B 107, UE 109 may be handed over to base station 102. Base stations can be directly inter-connected through a backhaul link 112, also referred to as X2 interface, to enable fast handover and exchange resource management related information. Because UE 109 is synchronized with base station 101, UE 109 can employ non-synchronized random access to initiate handover to base station 102.
Non-synchronized UE 109 also employs non-synchronous random access to request allocation of up link 111 time or frequency or code resources. If UE 109 has data ready for transmission, which may be traffic data, measurements report, tracking area update, UE 109 can transmit a random access signal on up link 111. The random access signal notifies base station 101 that UE 109 requires up link resources to transmit the UEs data. Base station 101 responds by transmitting to UE 109 via down link 110, a message containing the parameters of the resources allocated for UE 109 up link transmission along with a possible timing error correction. After receiving the resource allocation and a possible timing advance message transmitted on down link 110 by base station 101, UE 109 optionally adjusts its transmit timing and transmits the data on up link 111 employing the allotted resources during the prescribed time interval.